1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sinking electrical connectors, more particularly to a sinking electrical connector with an improved mounting member for being mounted onto a printed circuit board reliably.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connector usually has an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts, and a metallic shell covering the housing. The shell has a plurality of mounting legs for mounting the electrical connector onto a printed circuit board. An Us patent application publication number 2009269983 discloses an electrical connector having a metallic shell. The shell includes a top wall, a bottom wall, a pair of side walls, and a pair of mounting plates respectively extending outwardly from front edges of the side walls. Each of the mounting plates has a first extending plate laterally extending from the front edge of the side wall, a second extending plate backwardly extending from the first extending plate and being parallel to the side wall, and a mounting tail downwardly protruding from the second extending plate. The first extending plate is perpendicular to the side wall. The mounting tail is adapted for being inserted into an aperture of a printed circuit board while the electrical connector is mounted on the printed circuit board. However, the second extending plate is easily deflected while the electrical connector being under a deflect force or be shaken in a right-to-left direction. Thus, the mounting tail will be coming loose or move away from the printed circuit board as that the electrical connector can not be retained on the printed circuit board stably.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.